Dear Nicholas
by strong.till.you.break
Summary: Rated T/M. Nick meets Miley while in Pennsylvania, and they promise to keep in touch. Nick secretly falls in love with her but he finds out that Miley has been dating. What he doesn't know is that she was dating Joe Jonas, superstar and Nick's brother.
1. part1

_**Dear Nicholas (Chapter One)**  
xxghostlovexx101_

Nicholas Jerry Jonas

_

* * *

I was a windy Friday night when I received my very first letter from Miley._

I closed my eyes and entered my happy place--anywhere as long as I had Miley by my side. I could picture her perfectly as I gripped the faded pink envelope tightly in my hands. Her long hair shimmering in the sunlight, her beautiful eyes sparkling with delight, her firm, yet delicate figure--I was tingling form excitement from what her letter would bring. My hands shaking, I slipped a finger in the crease a snapped it open.

_"Dear Nicholas, __It has now been 3 days since we last met. I feel lonely here without you to cheer me up...."_

I smiled to myself, glad that she enjoyed my company.

_"...The time I have spent with you has been the best by far, and I hope we can meet soon enough..."_

Another smile from my worn-out face. However, I wasn't surprised at her perfect grammar and well-mannered sentences.

_"...By the way, my mom thanks you for 'interfering with my non-exultant and dismal behavior', or, you can take 'making me happy.' I thank you too..."_

If I don't stop grinning, I might seriously need professional surgery to remove the smile on my face.

_"Please don't forget about me and the time we spent together. Love, Miles." _

I stared at the 'Love,' imprinted heavily on the page, forgetting for a moment where I was. I hadn't felt anything like this before; it was a flying sensation, like something had been lifted up off my shoulders. My heart skipped it a beat. I doesn't mean anything, I urged myself. Almost everyone signs their letters with "Love,"; no big deal.

A sharp monotone woke me up from my thinking trance. My fingers combed through my many curls as I glanced at the phone's blue screen to check the ID, even thought I knew who it was. Her name flashed a few times before I sighed and stood up.

SELENA GOMEZ

She had been pestering me the whole day, first flirting during our dorm assembly, then always pushing way too close during class, and sending her little college friends to spy on me. Hell, I wasn't blind; I noticed.

I pressed the red IGNORE button and turned to step into the bathroom, when the monotone rung again. IGNORE. Monotone. IGNORE. Monotone. IGNORE. Pause, Monotone. IGNORE.

I was sick and tired of the routine. I heard a "beep" coming from the phone.

Voice-mail.

"Hey, Nick. I have no idea why you are not answering your phone, but, whatever. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the high-school reunion with me next month. As my date. Because, er, I thought you'd like to go because it is obvious that you like me and--"

Like her? Like. Her. LIKE HER? I pulled the phone cord out and sank into my phone, ignoring the mound of homework on my desk and the pact that Joe, my roommate, brother, and international super-star, would probably wake me up coming in. I was too exhausted to worry about my smell.

* * *

I strolled down an unknown street, headed toward my Mercedes parked comfortably along the sidewalk; gleaming in the sunlight. A drop of sweat trickled down my face and I wiped it off and shook my hand to get rid of the moisture. My luck to be stuck in the middle of Pennsylvania without any gas, a map or GPS, and the tragedy--no cell phone. And could it be worse? Yes, It was over 80 something degrees. LUcky me.

"Hey, need a ride?" I turned my head to the asker. She was in her mid-forties.

"Not really," I glanced over to my car. "Just some contact."

"Here," The girl in the backseat handed her phone to the possible Mom, who handed it to me. The windows were rolled up and tinted, so I couldn't get a good glimpse of the girl, but judging by her voice, she was my age--probably going to college as well.

"Thanks..." I paused, signalling for a name.

"Miley. I'm Miley," she answered.

"Nice name."

"Thanks,"

I turned away from the,, and quickly dialed my mom's cell. She was probably, no, she IS having a panic attack.

"Mom, it's me, Nick. I'm fine," I prepared for something that would scar me for life.

"NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS!" Her scream could be heard for miles. I shrunk as I heard giggles coming from the the car. Great. A Mom and her daughter are laughing at me.

"I'm fine," I repeated. "You took away my phone, remember?"

"Okay, new rule. Do NOT give Mom your phone, EVER, even if your life depended on it!" I chuckled at her response.

"Okay, Mom, chill. I'm heading home." I ended the call quickly and handed the phone back to the mom. "Thanks,"

"No problem," my gaze turned toward the girl who had spoken, the backseat girl. The window was now rolled down, and so I stared into the post majestic eyes.

"Hello? I'm sorry, is there something on my face?" Her hands moved up to feel her face, checking.

"N-no, nothing's wrong," I stuttered quickly, hoping my cover-up wasn't too lousy.

"You seem nice. We should hang out," She grinned at me.

"Yeah. I'm leaving Pennsylvania in a few weeks--college, ugh--but we can still chill. Here's my number," I pulled out a black pen and wrote my number on her out-stretched hand. "But..."

"But?"

"Don't call yet," I chuckled along with her cheery laugh.

* * *

I woke up with a sore on my left arm where I had leaned on it. It was a Saturday, so I had nothing to do (except for the mountain of weekend homework, which I didn't plan on doing soon) nowhere to go.

"What's up, little bro!" Joe pulled my covers out and dumped me on the floor.

"What part of 'DON'T COME IN' don't you understand?" I groaned as I pulled my hand from under me.

"The 'don't' part," He grinned at me sheepishly and dodged the pillow I sent at him.

"Go away!" I mumbled into my own pillow.

"N--what's that?" He pointed, and I looked. Too late.

"JOE! Give it back!" I scrambled over.

"You got a love letter,_ Nicky_?" He held the letter from my reahc.

I heard the doorbell of our dorm ring.

"Who is that?" Joe dropped the letter and I swiped it from the air. I heard him call, "I have a photo shoot, then a meet & greet today. I won't be here!" I ignored him and pulled on new pants and a T-shirt.

"Nick! It's for you. Some Selena dude from the University!"

Oh, God. What was she here for, and, more importantly, what am I going to tell her?

* * *

**Yes, it is short, but I seriously can't write more. Plus, cliff-hangers lead to reviews...right? **

**I know some will say the wording is different from the previews, because I did that purposely, so don't complain, please.**

**Also, I said that I'd only do this on TwitLonger/Twitter...well, change of mind--we all have those times (Hey, that rhymed!)! BUt, I will still do this on TwitLonger/Twitter.**

**I'm not having a review limit or anything, but I'm asking for at least 5 reviews for me to feel good about this story and continue it. And, can I have 3 story alerts, my wonderful viewers? **

**Remember, my Twitter is xmistyxheartx, if you want to stalk me, because I probably will be posting a lot of stuff there. ;) **

**Contaminated Valentine will not be out until next week, sorry. But, reviews on this might help...**

**Stories I'm doing:**

**Fighting For Our Lives (Niley, Jikayla)**

**Just Acting, Right (Niley, Jemi)**

**You're Not Sorry (Muilt-couple)**

**No Way Out (Niley)**

**Dear Nicholas (Niley)**


	2. part2

_**Dear Nicholas (Chapter Two)**_  
_xxghostlovexx101_

Miley Ray Cyrus

* * *

"I. Am. PSYCHED!" I yelled into the phone.

"Tell me about it! It's not every day you get to meet 'Joe Jonas, Teen Pop & Rock Sensation, and Mega-Million Movie Star!' You are so lucky, Miley!" I heard Lilly laughing.

"I can't wait. I'm still not giving up on me and him getting married one day, you know." I told her matter-of-factly.

"Uh-huh."

* * *

I walked into the cool building flagged with posters and announcements of Joe Jonas's surprise arrival. My heart skipped a bit as I slammed straight into Joe himself as I turned the corner.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" he rose up quickly and took out his hand to pull me up. "I'm Joe Jonas."

"Yeah. I know who you are. But, I'm Miley. Cyrus." I told him.

"You seem like a nice girl. Look, could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure, anything." I breathed out.

"Take this front-row ticket and cheer me on, will ya?" he smiled, revealing his dimples. I could die.

"Sure!" I smiled as well, and he handed me the folded ticket. "Thanks, and it's not a rip-off, is it?"

"Yeah, because Joe Jonas would spend his time trying to get a fake ticket made and bump into someone on purpose just to rip that person off." He scoffed. "But, I think I knew I'd bump into you." He winked and backed up. I will die.

* * *

My voice was hoarse from screaming throughout the concert. But, I did pull out a "yes" when he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him on Saturday. Me. Joe. Alone. I might me smiling on the outside, but I'm screaming on the inside.

I slipped the key into the lock of my Grandmother's home, where I would be staying for a while to go to the University here. After walking in as quietly as I could, I felt around on the counter for a white letter.

**_Miley R. Cyrus_**

I smiled to myself, and opened the letter.

"I haven't stopped thinking of you, your smile is always there inside my head." Reading on, I remembered where this guy lived. Los Angeles, California.

Where am I? San Fransisco, some crazy intuition told me. I've got to go visit him sometime, I swore to myself.

* * *

**The reason it is very short is because I asked for five reviews on the last one, and I got ONE, which tells me I need to lower my standards. Can I just get three? I've gotten tons of alerts, so I wanted to post something, but I also want feedback. **

**Thanks for amazing support with everything!**

**-Lucette (Lucy)**

**(Twitter: xlucyluvsyou)**


End file.
